Love Is Like A Roller Coaster
by fearthebullet
Summary: She wants to study acting, that's her reason for going to Tokyo. She just didn't expect to fall in love. —ShinxOC


Well I always wanted to write a story involving Shin. So here it goes.

Please ignore the title, since I couldn't come up with a better one.

Also English isn't my native language so there will be mistakes.

Rating is T. For now. It might change to M.

* * *

.

"Love is like a roller coaster. It takes you high up in the air, with all it's twists and turns and you never know when it is going to come back down but when it is done you get on another one and do it all over again"

.

* * *

—Chapter I;

.

"_I think I'm finally growing up _— _and about time_."

—Elizabeth Taylor

.

* * *

She is standing in the drugstore, two boxes of hair color in her hands as she contemplates which shade of red she should go with. She had never changed her hair color before. She frowns slightly as she ponders over Pink and Crimson. Finally with a huff, Riko throws the box of Pink back on the shelf and practically stomps to the register. This is the one, for sure. The red on the cover picture is so brilliant. The model's silky strands of hair shine, catch the eye easily in the deep, distinctive shade of red the dye promises to the customer. It's different. It doesn't look natural, but it's nothing like that silly blood red color. But this red, it's perfect. It's so utterly unique. She pays for the box of color and makes her way back home.

She looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she brushes her now dyed hair. She knows her parents won't be pleased with this change, she knows her brother will make fun of her but nothing of that matters right now. She puts her brush down and moves back from the mirror, finally taking in her appearance. It's different. Sure, Riko is still wearing her old and ripped t-shirt, her skin is still pale, her eyes are still blue. But she is standing there with her long, flowing red hair. And somehow she thinks this is the real her.

"What did you do to you hair?!"

Tearing her eyes away from her reflection and onto her mother, Riko could see that she (her mother) wasn't happy with her hair. Her mother was a regular housewife, she was cleaning the house, was cooking for them and was taking care of children.

"I dyed it."

"And who gave you permission for that?! You young lady are going with me this instant to the drugstore so we can fix what you did."

There it was again. Always trying to control her life. "No mother. I wouldn't dye my hair red if I didn't like it."

Her mother was furious now. "No? We will see what your father has to say about that."

And she was left alone. Riko knew her parents would be against it, just like they were against everything she did, or everything she liked. She might have listened in the past, but enough is enough. They crossed the line when she wasn't able to join school's drama club, 'cause '_it's waste of time_.' Riko loved acting ever since she was a child. When she first witnessed acting, she only had six years. A scene was shot in her hometown, she didn't really knew was it a movie, or series but she found herself attracted almost immediately. Ever since then she would read books and mangas, acting out characters, making them seem real by adding mannerisms and habits. She even acted in school plays. And most of her classmates, even teacher told her that she had natural talent for acting.

But her parents didn't think so. Nor did they like it. Instead they forced her to study more, to let go of those childish dreams and start preparing for her future. Finish high school, go to university, get a good job and then find a good husband and settle down. Too bad she had other plans.

She looked at the mirror once more, trying to decide how to tie her hair. In the end she decided to make a short braid, with two strands parting at her forehead to frame her face, while at the back of her head her hair is pulled back into a short braid that trailed halfway down her back. It looked nice, she decided before leaving the bathroom and going downstairs.

"Ehh, Riko, what happened to you hair? Don't tell me, an angry mob of tomatoes attacked you!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny Rei."

"No, seriously what happened?"

"Brother I think you became stupider then yesterday. I dyed my hair, as simple as that."

And a joke about redheads coming in 3…2…1… "Hey, Riko have you heard this before, what is the redheads motto? The fastest way to a man's heart is through his ribcage. Hahahaha! It describes you perfectly!"

"Way, thank you very much."

Riko passed her brother and went straight towards kitchen where their parents waited. Rei followed her and sat next to their father.

"Riko. Why don't you take your seat?"

"I rather not, I don't want to be late."

Three pair of eyes looked at her. Her brother was the first one to react. "Late? Where?"

"My train for Tokyo leaves in an hour."

Her mother yelled. "Tokyo?! Riko where is this nonsense coming from?"

But Riko didn't paid much attention to her mother or brother, her eyes were fixed on her father wanting to hear what he had to say.

"And why are you going to Tokyo?"

"To study acting."

Her mother quickly got up from her seat and walked over to Riko, slapping her so hard but Riko didn't even react. After all she knew this would happen.

"Who gave you permission to do so?!"

"I gave myself permission."

Her mother was red in face from anger. "And you think I am just going to let you leave? What about school?"

"I dropped out yesterday."

Her mother raised her hand ready to hit her once again but her husband's voice stopped her. "That's enough." Her mother quickly lowered her hand and backed away from her daughter.

"Riko," her father was now speaking to her. "do you really wish to leave to Tokyo?"

"Yes. I do."

"I see. Riko, if you leave don't come back here. Because I do not need a misbehaved child. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Father! You can't…! Are you serious?!" Her brother.

"Dear please think about it, Riko can't go to Tokyo she will end up on street." Her mother.

But her father didn't said anything. She went upstairs to pack and still could hear her mother and Rei begging to her father. She took her black backpack and started packing her things. She couldn't take much with her and Riko knew that. She took two tank tops(one white, one black), dark blue shirt, three ripped t-shirts, her multi-colored legging, leather pants, her bright red shorts, suede platform high heels and her multi-colored, striped, stretch jersey dress featuring long sleeves, an asymmetric neckline and gathered, draped design to side, underwear as well. She also packed her CD player, a few CDs, things needed for personal hygiene, her make up and jewelry. She put all of her money inside a pocket of her backpack.

And she was wearing a simple graphic ripped t-shirt, stone-wash pants and her punk platform buckle boots. She also took out her cigarettes, because there was no point in hiding it anymore. With her phone in her pocket, her shades on her head, her box of cigarettes in her hand, backpack over her shoulder, she went downstairs ready to leave. Her brother was waiting by the door and Riko felt bad for leaving him, but she knew he would survive.

"Riko…I couldn't talk father out of it, and I know I won't be able to make you stay either. Promise me you will call me once you settle down, when you need advice or when you just want to talk to someone."

"I will."

Rei hugged his little sister and both of them felt their eyes water. Glancing at the clock, Riko calculated, her has only 20 minutes before the train leaves.

"Brother. I have to go."

Rei, with heavy heart let go of Riko, before taking her hand and putting some money in it. Riko opened her mouth to protest. But Rei beat her.

"I can't give you anything else Riko. Hope that will help you. But you really are mean, who will I tease now?"

Riko gave a small laugh. "I sure you will find a victim quickly Rei."

"Maybe I will. But I doubt he or she will be fun as you Riko."

She turned around and opened the door. "Bye Rei. And don't worry I will call you as soon as I settle down."

"You better. Bye chibi!"

With a smile Riko took off.

* * *

It took her three hours to come to Tokyo. On train she spend most of her time listening to Sex Pistols, smoking and eating breakfast. Walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, Riko looked around. She noticed couple of cafes and a record shop, nothing else caught her attention. Nobody annoyed her, some girls commented her hair color and one boy said she looked hot. And that's her first impression of Tokyo. It doesn't look bad, she decided walking down the street trying to find her apartment. What her parents and her brother didn't know was that Riko already rented a small apartment (the rent was pretty cheap, since it's a very small apartment.) near the bar "Jackson Hole" who was located at the southern entrance of the Chofu Station by Keio Line[1]. All she now had to do was find it and then go out to look for a job.

After finally finding "Jackson Hole", Riko then found her apartment. Because it's so small, it's also very cheap. It was on third floor, with elevator which Riko didn't use 'cause she is little scared of them. Her apartment was number 18. It was clean, somewhere a little dusty, when opening the front door the first thing she saw was that kitchen was placed in far in the left corner, and dining table with chairs was in the right, there was a window in-between. On the left side were doors which led towards a small bathroom, and on the right side were doors that lead to her new bedroom. It was rather bare, it had a bed, a closet and a mirror. There was also a window and Riko made a mental note to buy curtains. Dropping her backpack onto the bed, Riko decided to go outside, buy food and other needed things and maybe look for a job.

She lit yet another cigarette and went outside.

* * *

After four hours Riko found herself home. She was quite surprised to find out that she has been out shopping for four hours, but didn't really mind, after all she bought a lot of cheap things. She found so much useful things in 100 yen shop. Riko bought plates and glasses, two ashtrays, a clock and small wooden box in which she will keep her jewelry. Then she went to the grocery store and bought food. She also bought a box of Marlboro Red. After putting everything away she decided to call Rei, so he wouldn't think she was murdered or something.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Riko! Ahh, you are alive! I am so happy!"

"Shut up Rei. I was out shopping, took more time then I thought it will."

"Riko do you have everything? You're not missing anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Glad to hear that. Mother still can't believe that you're gone and father is acting as if nothing happened."

"Is that so.." thought Riko expected them to act like that.

"Yeah...But Riko I will defiantly come and visit you, so there better not be boys there. Or even worst, you better not be holding parties out there."

"Rei. I came here to study acting, not to be stupid. Anyways I gotta go now, can't have too big phone bill."

"Ok, ok. But promise me we will talk soon, promise me Riko!" her brother was always such a drama queen.

"Yes, I promise. Bye now, you stupid, good-for-nothing brother."

"Oi, Riko what's up—" She hung up before he could finish his sentence.

"Hee, it's only 19:46, I could go out.." she muttered to herself, before getting up and walking over to her bedroom. From her backpack she took out her pheasant print reflex leggings, her black suede platform high heels and her black tank top. She decided to leave her hair as it was and she didn't put much make up, just some mascara, out of jewelry she took her cross necklace and put on a few rings, she has four piercings in her left and three piercings in her right ear. Taking her phone and some money she was out. She at least had to celebrate her arrival in Tokyo.

She walked around debating in which bar should she enter and in the end she chose "Snake's Pit". Tacky name, but she hoped it served alcohol to minors, of course if they realized she is only fifteen years old. Opening the door, she wondered where to sit, as her eyes scanned across the room they fell onto a very attractive male. His blue hair was spiked up, it looked pretty cool and as for color, well he wasn't the only one with strange hair, he had green or blue eyes, she couldn't tell being further away from him. But she did notice his lip ring which had a chain that goes up to his right ear, so she guessed his ear was pierced as well. He was alone drinking, but he didn't look older then her. He suddenly turned around, his eyes staring at her, and she could see blue, he had blue eyes like her. Their eyes met and Riko was unable to look away.

That should have been her first sign.

* * *

[1] On 'nana - nana . net' there was an article on "Jackson Hole" it said that "Jackson Hole" was located at the southern entrance of the Chofu Station by Keio Line.

Please forgive me if I made any mistakes.

Okay. Can't write anymore.

But do no worry, I will write chapter two quickly, so please review and tell me what you think of chapter one. Also there will be more Shin in the nest chapter.

Also, I _will_ **defiantly** finish this story. Because like I said I always wanted to write a story involving Shin.


End file.
